Rugrats: Saving the Playground
Rugrats: Saving The Playground is a 2019 American animated direct-to-video film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series, Rugrats, and it is to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray on June 15, 2019. '' Film Summary Plot There's trouble in Yucaipah. An evil business man named Peter Claw, is planning to tear down the playground in the park to put up a fancy clothing store, and it's up to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie to save it before it's too late. Cast *Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster (voice, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) *Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille (voices) *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Dil Pickles (voice) *Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster (voice) *Jim Cummings as Peter Claw (voices) *Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles (voice, since Stinkie's voice in ''Casper Meets Wendy (1997), replacing both the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Julia Duffy as Grandma Lulu Pickles (voice, replacing the late Debbie Reynolds respectively) *Cree Summer Francks as Susie Carmichael (voice) *Hattie Winston as Lucy Carmichael (voice) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Randy Carmichael (voice, replacing the late Ron Glass respectively) *Patrick Warburton as Stu Pickles (voice, replacing the late Jack Riley respectively) *Jennifer Hale as Didi Pickles (voice, succeeding from Melanie Chartoff respectively) *Rob Paulsen as Drew Pickles (voice, succeeding from Michael Bell respectively) *Jeff Bennett as Chas Finster (voice, ever since Ned Diggity's voice on Pepper Ann, also succeeding from Michael Bell respectively) *Wally Wingert as Grandpa Boris Kroptkin and Roger Smoag (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Michael Bell respectively, but with a german accent and grandfather type voice) *Julia Kato as Kira Finster (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles and Grandma Minka Kropotkin (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Melanie Chartoff respecitvely) *Corey Burton as Dr. Lipschitz (voice, replacing the late Tony Jay respectively) *Jeff Bergman as Jack Snaggle (voice) Music * Movie Villain's Orchestra: Peter Claw arrives * It Will Rain: Tommy Sings This While Leaving * Tears In Heaven: Playground Memories Montage At Bedtime * It's Time: Rugrats Drawing And Talking About There Plan To Save The Playground * Don't Stop Believin': Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie go on a mission in the Reptar Wagon. * Adventure Of A Lifetime: Stu and Didi Sing This At The Karaoke Dance Off Party * Never Gonna Give You Up: Chas and kira perform this at the karaoke dance off party * We Won't Let Them Take Away Our Playground * Young And Beautiful: Tommy Proposes To Kimi Under The Fixed Playground * Ocean Man: End Credits Release Friday, June 15, 2019 Trivia * This is the 4th Rugrats movie to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray, the 1st 1 in the movie theaters, but later put on DVD and VHS was The Rugrats Movie, the 2nd 1 was Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and the 3rd 1 was Rugrats Go Wild. *Bill Farmer is soon to be the 3rd voice for Grandpa Lou Pickles, replacing both the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey respectively since he voiced Stinkie in Casper Meets Wendy back in 1997. *Patrick Warburton is to voice Stu Pickles, replacing the late Jack Riley respectively. *Corey Burton is to voice Dr. Lipschitz, replacing the late Tony Jay respectively. *Kevin Michael Richardson is to voice Randy Carmichael, replacing the late Ron Glass respectively. *Julia Duffy is to voice Grandma Lulu Pickles, replacing the late Debbie Reynolds respectively. *Some Backstreet Boys' song called "Everybody (Backstreet's Back) was like you've never heard before and appeared in one these Rugrats movie scenes to be included as a small snippet like cameo. Can you guys also make that happen to? Easter Egg Cameo Appearances The Rugrats Movie * When Grandpa Lou is telling Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie the story about how the playground in Yucaipah Park came to be, look around for 2 pictures of Ranger Frank and Ranger Margaret on the living room wall. Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * 2 Wanted posters of Coco and Jean Claude can be seen on the light posts on their way to Yucaipah Park. Rugrats Go Wild * Darwin from The Wild Thornberries makes a cameo appearance as an action figure on Peter Claw's desk. Finsterella * The Cinderella pop up book appears in Chuckie and Kimi's bedroom. I Remember Melville * Some pill bugs that look exactly like Chuckie's now deceased pet bug, Melville can be seen crawling around the Pickles family's backyard. Cuddle Bunny * A picture drawing of the Cuddle Bunny piñata can be seen on Tommy and Dil's bedroom wall. Transcript Rugrats: Saving the Playground transcript = Category:Rugrats Category:Nickelodeon Category:2013 films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Films Category:Nicktoons Category:Animation Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2D animation Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:American films Category:2018 films Category:2019 Films